Ichigo's Choice
by DarkLordNaed
Summary: WARNING: Spoilers of Bleach Anime and Manga. When trying to meditate to acquire the power to defeat Aizen, Ichigo is confronted by a strange entity by the name of Naed, who offers him a choice.


**This is a small one-shot that I did out of boredom. This is an experiment into writing characters that are not my own. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo; I only own the character of Naed. **

**Please Review, constructive criticism IS appreciated.**

**Ichigo's Choice**

Ichigo stood in a room, monitors surrounding him, each showing a different battle, each from his past. The battle with Kenpachi; the duel with Byakuya; him getting beaten down by Grimmjow and many more, all of them playing over and over again. Not a moment ago he had gone into meditation to acquire the power do defeat Aizen, and yet he was here, in a room filled with monitors. He stood there in silence, when he heard a small noise sounding like someone coughing; he turned and noticed a short man in a fine suit. He was quite stocky; spectacles adorned his face, black eyes with white, diamond shaped eyes staring from behind them; his white suit was impeccable, a black shirt and white tie underneath it; his hair was a dark brown, almost black, completely offset by his pale, white skin; the tips of his fingers where adorned with long talons. Upon seeing that he had acquire Ichigo's attention, he spoke "Greetings, Mr Kurosaki"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ichigo replied, drawing Tensa Zangetsu on the off chance that this man was a threat.

"I have many names; the Wyrm, the Illogical one, the God of Madness, but you may call me Naed. And as to how I know your name, I have been watching you for quite some time Mr Kurosaki." He motioned with his hands to the monitors "You, Mr Kurosaki, are one of those individuals declared a _hero_…" the way his said hero was tainted with malice "…who is expected by the great forces of the cosmos to triumph over the… _villain_… in this case; Sosuke Aizen." Ichigo stood staring at this man; the way he talked was almost like each word was carefully chosen. Ichigo was confused by his words. "What are the 'great forces of the cosmos' or whatever the hell you call them"

"It is almost always an omniversal constant that _good_ will triumph over _evil_; such concepts are, however, so up to interpretation by the individual that they may as well not even exist. My opinion on such things is irrelevant however. The point is, is that you are to triumph over Aizen and trust me, you will triumph." Ichigo could not help but smile, knowing that he would win against that bastard Aizen. "However, Mr Kurosaki, there will be a great cost" Ichigo started at this

"What cost?!"

"Irrelevant, that is-"

"What cost?!" Ichigo shouted at Naed.

"I said that it was irrelevant!" the man declared rather harshly. The moment he lost control of his temper, all the monitors seemed to experience interference as they all showed visual tearing. Ichigo decided to let Naed speak upon seeing this, _if he could do that by being annoyed, what could he do if he was really angry_ Ichigo thought. Naed continued "As I was saying… that is where I come in. I am offering you a chance to defeat Aizen without this cost."

"What offer?" Naed held his hand aloft and produced a book from nowhere. Ichigo was taken aback, _is he like Aizen, can he create illusions as well_, Naed smiled "Do not take me for a simple conjurer like Aizen, Mr Kurosaki, this is no illusion… and before you ask, yes, I did just read your mind." Ichigo was starting to feel very uncomfortable, not only could he make objects appear, but he could also read minds. Against his better judgement, Ichigo decided that he wanted to know what he was dealing with "What are you?" Naed's smile widened. "I, Mr Kurosaki, am a god, and as a god, I can do as I please. Creating something _ex nihilo_ and telepathy are trivial things; reality itself is my toy. That is however irrelevant, this book however, is relevant. This tome will allow me into your reality when the proper formulae are performed."

"If you're a god, then why can't you enter on your own" Naed's smile faltered.

"Regrettably, I have been… sealed away, shall we say. That is however, like most of the questions you have asked Mr Kurosaki, irrelevant. The formulae in this tome shall allow me into your reality; in return, I shall rid you of Sosuke Aizen permanently. I shall also undo any damage that he has done, both physical and psychological, all his Espada and Arrancar shall be deleted."

"No, not all of them need to be killed" Ichigo had seen some Arrancar that didn't need to be killed.

"Why, do you honestly believe that some of those creatures can be reasoned with…" they stared at each other for a moment "… very well, I shall not delete all of the Arrancar." Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. "There is however, Mr Kurosaki, something else that must be discussed."

"Yeah, and what is that" Ichigo asked

"My payment… you didn't honestly believe that I would rid all your problems for free." Ichigo's relief was soon overcome with worry "My fee is… well it could be considered beneficial for both your reality and me. I want to perfect your reality…"

"How so?" Ichigo asked

"First and foremost, Central 46 will be replaced with my more level headed children."

"Okay… wait… you have children?"

"Yes. Approximately 10,976 daughters and Approximately 12,712 sons, all from the same mistress, making approximately 23,688 children in all" Ichigo looked completely taken aback, his expression almost comical. His disbelief wasn't helped by the matter-of-fact way he said it, "HOW CAN YOU HAVE THAT MANY CHILDREN?!"

"I'm a god, therefore immortal, not to mention my mistress is also a god; the Goddess of Obsession to be precise. The number of my children is however-"

"Irrelevant?" Ichigo deadpanned, Naed looked completely unimpressed.

"Quite. But as I said, they will be far more efficient and far fairer than the current Central 46. Furthermore I shall have several of the captains and lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads replaced, as many of them…" he motioned to three monitors showing Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Sui-Feng as well as their respective lieutenants "… seem unfit for duty."

"Why those three specifically?" Ichigo like Kenpachi, to an extent; from what he heard from Uryu, Mayuri could go burn in hell and Sui-Feng, though uptight, was just doing her job.

"Kenpachi Zaraki is too obsessed with battle to do his job effectively. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, while his experiments do appeal to my inner scientist, is obsessed with them to the point where it distracts from his job. And captain Sui-Feng because, in spite of the fact that she is very good with her job, her obsession with and unwillingness to question authority is foolish, on top of that, the fact that she openly states what her Shikai is capable of…" he motioned to another monitor showing her battle with an Arrancar "… is not a good trait for an assassin. Also, her obsession with Ms Shihoin is… disturbing, to say the least, even for the God of Madness."

"Your mistress must love them, what with the number of times you said 'obsession'." Ichigo snarked

"Very amusing Mr Kurosaki" Naed said, unimpressed. "Another edit I intend to make to your reality is the restructuring of Soul Society itself. I shall create a system in which Soul-Reapers will unite families once more; housing in the lower districts will be renovated and the living conditions for all souls will be overall… improved. Furthermore I intend to alter the style for Soul Society, the feudal Japan design will be deleted and a more modern, more efficient design will be integrated. More emphasis will be placed on the Science Division; new technologies will be created and integrated into Soul Society. Soul-Reapers themselves shall be re-educated, the eleventh division especially as there war-like ways are… inefficient." Ichigo shuddered a bit, this man treated all of this so casually, he seemed like he had done it all before, then Ichigo remembered, he had said that he was immortal, so maybe he had done this before. "Next I shall have Head-Captain Shigekuni Genrusai Yamamoto retire. His power, swordsmanship and overall authority are sublime yes; however, he would no doubt seek to uphold the old ways. Next I shall have all Zanpakuto undergo analysis; any that can threaten the status quo shall be… deleted."

"You can't do that!" Ichigo practically yelled.

"It is for the greater good, Mr Kurosaki. You will find that with my edits and alterations, your reality will be much better off. Next I shall delete all anomalies, such anomalies being the Hogyoku; Hollowification, which means that the Visored will be returned to their states before Aizen made them into what they are; and any humans with unnatural powers, which includes of course… Mr Sado and Ms Inoue." Ichigo started at this and decide that he had had enough. "Screw you! You're not touching my friends. I see it now, you where sealed away for doing the same thing to other realities weren't you! You don't want to help us, you want to control us!" Naed smiled once more.

"You are very observant Mr Kurosaki. Shall I take this to mean you will not accept my offer?"

"Damn right I'm not taking your offer."

"Very well, the exit is right over there Mr Kurosaki" He motioned to a door to the side of the room. Ichigo began to leave until Naed spoke again "You will however find Mr Kurosaki, that even if you make that sacrifice to stop Aizen, I am a patient man. Someone will take my offer; Ms Inoue, she is naïve; she would undoubtedly trust me; Mr Ishida might take it, if I offer him the chance to resurrect his grandfather; maybe even Ms Kuchiki, after you pay the price for defeating Aizen." Naed laughed after saying that; it was a horrible sound, the sound of a demon that had known its victory was at hand. Without warning, Ichigo turned around, held Zangetsu aloft and yelled "Getsuga Tensho!" sending a wave of black energy towards Naed. The wave made contact creating a small plume of dust, Ichigo left, even though he knew that that thing wasn't dead, or even injured, but he didn't care. With Ichigo gone, the dust cleared, and there sat Naed, completely unharmed, a smile stretched across his face. "Ephemerals…" he mused "… such utterly foolish entities, choosing the inefficient way because it does not agree with _morality_. It matters very little; I have others who can aid me…" Naed finished his musings and snapped his talon tipped fingers. Immediately a man, dressed in white, a black cloak adorning his shoulders that blended seamlessly with his black hair and sideburns appeared before Naed. He turned, mildly surprised to be where he was. The man spoke "Who are you?" Naed's smile widened.

"I have many names, but you may call me Naed. I wish to propose a deal… Yhwach, Emperor of the Vandenreich."

**If anyone figured out the shout out to Doctor Who (If you can even call it that); Congratulations, you receive… absolutely nothing, but pat yourself on the back for watching Peter Davison era Doctor Who. Also if this one-shot seemed like "The Architect" scene from The Matrix… that was intentional.**


End file.
